cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
St Augustine
St Augustine is led by cowman809, General Superintendent of the Republic of Elite Colonies, and is a fast growing nation. It hopes to lead REC in its rise to power on the blue sphere. Pre REC On the night of February 21 in the year 2008 cowman809 decided to take his friend's advice and join CyberNations. Thus the nation of St Augustine was formed. While he had friends in alliances cowman809 decided to stay alone on the Red team. About 10 days after his creation cowman809 decided to test his small war machine on a fellow new nation. This was disastrous for St Augustine as he had friends who bombed the nation for 2 days destroying much of infrastructure and land. Shortly after rebuilding cowman809 invited his cousin schweitzer to play CN. He created a nation EEEEEEE and became an unofficial ally of St Augustine. EEEEEEEE was tech raided quickly by both St Augustine and EEEEEEEE's soon to be rival, The Great Liao Empire led by Abaoji. While EEEEEEEE was barley managing the war St Augustine stepped in and put The Great Liao Empire into anarchy and then declared peace. Unfortunately EEEEEEEEEE was in an important tech deal and the tech was stolen by Abaoji. He refused reparations even when cowman809's more powerful friends demanded it. He was soon attacked again by St Augustine and she emerged victorious once again. After claiming to have quit CN the matter was put at rest. However, it was all a ruse by Abaoji who acquired a large sum of money and rebuilt. Fueled by rage schweitzer acquired money from his friend in the United Purple Nations and both declared war on Abaoji. With over confidence St Augustine once again went to war with Abaoji. This was did not go well as abaoji had large reserves of money and stole some of schweitzer's money. The Great Liao Empire retaliated only against EEEEEEEE and its ally, leaving St Augustine unharmed. Peace was declared when Abaoji was once again sent into anarchy by cowman809's military. This was not the last of Abaoji as he went on to join many alliances taking their startup fund and tech raiding nations with it. He now resides in the ISSF. After the 3 Liao Empire Wars St Augustine was exhausted and focused on rebuilding, without foreign aid. For the month of April it stood alone, not attacking or being attacked. Near the end of April he was recruited by Tech4sale of the Old Guard Protectorate as the first member of the a new alliance, The Republic of Elite Colonies. Founding REC As the first member of REC cowman809 was given the position of General Superintendent. He was second in command to the Premier, Tech4sale. Recruitment was terribly difficult at first. Neither tech4sale nor cowman809 had the ability to raise funds to help every new recruit as much as bigger alliances. However, it was counteracted with the use adding a personal touch to all recruitment messages and using every bit of money tech4sale could acquire from his former ally in the OGP, Hegemon Rob who had joined IRON and prospered. The first recruits were Dragonstring, John Craighead, Charburble, and Ghost19 all of which still remain in REC. The first 2 months of REC (Late April-Late June) were uneventful. There were no wars with any members and all the members were encouraged to acquire money from tech deals. cowman809 brought in his personal friend XBryanX and his friend skweez into CN and then REC at the conclusion of June. XBryanX was appointed to Head of Senate by tech4sale. Expanding REC Ghost19 saw REC struggling to grow in the vast Blue team and passed on to cowman809 and tech4sale a recruitment campaign idea with a grand prize. Fueled by cowman809 in early July the campaign proved overly effective. REC surged with new members bringing its total up from 9 to 21 and from 20,000 strength to 54,000. With this campaign many new members were found with great skill by the recruitment savy XBryanX. REC had recruited a former CN player who had a lot of experience with the game and alliance system. Goliatha helped fuel REC's expansion from loosely tied nations into a united alliance. On July 23, 2008 an official flag for REC was chosen, Brunei, bringing more unity to the alliance along with credibility. Financial problems still face the alliance as the top members can not keep up with sending aid to new members who demand it as they have seen in other offers. As of July 24 REC has been involved with the United Blue Directorate when 2 of their nations raided Dragonstring of REC as he was inactive for personal reasons. XBryanX contacted the UBD and while they ordered a ceasefire the nations did not stop attacking. The UBD promised reparations but the attackers have not stopped or even offered peace. As a result of this REC is looking to improve its relations with stronger alliances. cowman809 has taken the initiative and applied at multiple alliance forums for embassies.